


Spankings are for Kids (But I Revel on Them Quite Eagerly)

by UkiTheMaid



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Cussing, Dirty Talk, Frottage, M/M, Sexual Content, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-14
Updated: 2012-05-14
Packaged: 2017-11-05 09:46:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,598
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/405027
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UkiTheMaid/pseuds/UkiTheMaid
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bro and Dad have a simple agreement between them. One that involves Bro's improper use of language and spankings.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Spankings are for Kids (But I Revel on Them Quite Eagerly)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Craigosaurus](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Craigosaurus/gifts).



> This whole thing was written based on a single piece of fanart by craigosaurus down at tumblr.
> 
> There isn't much of a plot to it. I just felt like writing spanking fetish fic, deal with. Also, I never wrote anything like that and I know little to nothing about spanking, so, if it's inaccurate, you guys know why...

The sound and the feel of a hand smacking down a rear was something that Bro Strider always could appreciate. Especially when he was in the receiving end. And even more when a certain fedora wearing gentleman was the one applying said ‘punishment’.

He still couldn’t quite believe just **how** he got Dad Egbert to agree on that, considering that their relationship was still pretty new. But, hell, he should know better. Those quiet, reserved types are always up for some interesting adventures, aren’t they? Too bad they lived so far away from each other.

It was a very simple exchange. In one end, there was Dad, who really didn’t approve of crude language in his household, especially with kids running around. On the other side, there was Bro, who would pretty much swear like a sailor if given the right motives. And that was what Strider proposed: whenever he was in the Egbert’s household, Dad was free to count just how many times he cursed in a week, and by the end of it, the total would be the amount of spankings he would get.

 ‘You’ll be the only one benefitting from this situation’ was the line Dad dropped on Bro when they settled that deal, and even if that was a true statement at first, Egbert soon found out that he enjoyed that experience just as much. He didn’t have the courage to say it out loud, but his own body did the impolite task of giving that away.

Sometimes, Bro would let swear words flow out of his mouth simply for the hell of it, hoping to increase whatever score Egbert was keeping. He simply adored how subtlety flushed Dad’s cheeks would get when he finally noticed what he was trying to do. Sometimes though, Bro would let out cuss words in a completely unintentional way, and he was impressed by how sharp the other man was in differentiating honest swearing from fake ones.

Another week rolled in, and in two days or so, Bro and Dave would have to leave and go back to their state. Bro would both look forward to and dread when Friday night finally came by. He loved it, because he knew that was when that silent agreement would take place, but he hated it because he knew he was going to leave and would have to wait for God only know how many months until he could see Egbert’s face again. And only thinking about it was frustrating. So he refrained from doing so, until it was unavoidable.

Way past midnight, both Dave and John were already tucked in and sleeping, when Bro stepped inside Dad’s room, without making a sound as he closed the door behind him as carefully as possible.

There were no words between them in those first minutes, as Strider walked towards the bed, where Egbert was sitting, straddling on his lap and a satisfied smile on his face as their lips brushed and they kissed, his fingers tangled on Egbert’s hair. Before he could start really enjoying that kiss though, Egbert pulled him away, the most neutral expression in the world upon his face.

Such different from the first time they did it, where Dad was a mess of mumbling words and reddening cheeks. And as much as Bro thought that was the cutest and greatest thing in the universe, it kind of broke from the fantasy he build up inside his mind for a situation like that. He certainly could use a more stern and serious attitude.

When Dad finally got over his initial embarrassment though, that proved to be one of Bro’s best decisions in forever. Almost as good as picking up Dave from that crater. Nothing could top that though. That was the most absolute good decision of his entire life, and that would remain unchanged, no matter what.

Strider knew that stern look very well by now, and couldn’t help but smile, more to himself than anything, as he swiftly undid his belt, without ever taking his eyes away from Egbert’s. He discarded the belt somewhere with one hand, as the other undid the button and zipper of his jeans. As soon as those were out of the way, he finally broke eye-contact with Egbert, moving to lie down on his lap, back turned to Dad, the most upper part of his body laying on the bed, and his legs out of it.

A hand rested against his still fully clothed behind, massaging both cheeks, and Bro muffled a chuckle.

“How many times was that this week?”

“I stopped counting after 100.”

When the same hand that was on his behind moved to grip on the waist of his jeans and underwear, Bro had to bite down his lip as to not let a way too early grunt leave his mouth. Yes, he was anxious for that, but he didn’t have to make that so glaringly obvious. Dad didn’t need to know just how his whole body trembled in response to that single action.

Both articles of clothing were pulled down together, leaving the almost too pale skin of his buttcheeks completely exposed. The way Egbert’s fingers trailed his skin before the inevitable was almost torturing, but it also felt incredibly good. And Strider knew all too well that Egbert was aware of that. Behind that gentlemanly, polite and reserved facade, he could be really perverted, if pushed in the right direction. And Bro was glad that he was the one doing the pushing.

When the tips of Egbert’s fingers finally left his skin, Strider knew all too well what was about to follow, and licked his lips in anticipation, as Dad’s other hand just rested against his back.

The first contact between hand and cheek caused Strider to bury his face against the mattress. The very first slap was always the best one, in his opinion. It had a wonderful tingle to it that couldn’t be matched by any of its predecessors. But like hell he would allow Egbert to stop before either his behind couldn’t take it anymore, or until Egbert’s hand was too tired. He never really witnessed the former happen. That guy had some incredible endurance, and his spanking had just the right amount of force. And Strider knew very well that, if there was something Egbert had, that something was strength, and just how to apply it.

The hardest part for bro was, probably, trying to hold back all the things he wanted to shout out back at Dad. Lines and words more lewd then the one before, but he had to keep it all zipped up. First, because he couldn’t afford screaming and shouting obscenities with his kid brother sleeping just a few feet away. And second, because Egbert accepted his deal under one condition: that he wasn’t allowed to swear during it.

If only he knew it would be so hard to hold back, he would try reasoning with Egbert about that.

As for Dad, he often got lost in thought as he sat there, not really bothering with whatever ‘score’ Bro obtained that week. He knew that they could never take things as far as Bro’s language would actually take them.

The first two times they did that, Egbert couldn’t help but feel particularly wrong about doing that, and getting so much satisfaction out of it. Wasn’t he basically getting off on something that was aimed towards children?

But thinking about it… Bro almost behaved like a child sometimes. So maybe it was fitting.

He couldn’t help but smile as he watched Strider fight back the obvious wave of perversities that wanted to leave his mouth. It was amusing to see the same man that the entire week would prance around as if he owned the place, being as loud as possible, with his face buried between his arms, panting and chocking back the faintest of noises. Dad honestly didn’t take Bro as the kind of man who would get satisfaction from being on the submissive end, but people sometimes behaved in surprising ways.

And it were these surprising ways that lead him to wonder just what Strider kept holding back, as he smacked his behind over and over, until Bro would get fed up and just outright have sex with him. He was always so curious. Just what was going on inside the other man’s mind? He was pretty sure he would be completely mortified if he got a complete exposition of that, but a quick glimpse couldn’t hurt.

There was a brief pause on his part, and when Bro expectedly looked back at him with a glare, he just smiled, and told him it was OK to say whatever he wanted, just minding the volume of his voice. For the briefest moment, he saw Strider’s eyes widen, a glimmer on them that Egbert never saw before.

That was going to be interesting.

When the spanking resumed, the usual first wave of swear words followed. Even if Bro had to keep them at a low volume, it was particularly liberating to be able to say those out loud, after holding back for such a long time.

Strider involuntarily chocked back a few moans among his cursing, before changing his speech to something else, saying Egbert's name under his breath, and telling - more like ordering - him to do it a little harder, move his hand slightly lower...

"Ah... yes... punish me." Strider hissed, putting his head back and making the biggest effort not to let a scream leave his mouth. "Discipline me... just... Hmm... just like the bitch I am."

"S-Strider!" Egbert stuttered his voice quiet as he halted his movements for a brief moment. That caught him a bit off guard and he didn't know just how to process that. Bro then turned his head to look at him, a smile on his lips.

"What? Are you... shocked by the word 'bitch' as you slap my bare ass?" Strider's tone of voice was between playful and teasing as he said that, and he was amused when Egbert told him in a very flustered way to shut up, going back to his task.

Bro didn't shut up though. He refrained from saying anything along those lines again, but kept whispering Egbert's name, while still swearing and letting out some other unintelligible words in between.

The feel of his underwear pressing against his already full erection was imprisoning. He just wanted to give all that a stop and jump Egbert's bones already. Still, he held back. He still could take a few more slaps against his already sore cheeks, so he stayed put.

All the while, despite his slight embarrassment thanks to Strider's language, Egbert had to admit to himself that having those lines directed at him was quite... arousing. Never in his life he pictured himself in that position, with a full grown man lying on his lap as he spanked him, hearing him swear and call his name under his breath, and telling him he wanted to be 'punished' by him.

If that thought ever crossed Dad's mind in the past, he most definitely would seek psychiatric help.

But there was him, in that situation, and getting heaps of pleasure out of it, his erection getting harder and more prominent under the fabric of both his underwear and his pants with each new groan and cuss word from Strider, and whenever the palm of his hand made contact with the soft and now crimson red skin of Bro's cheeks.

By lying on Egbert's lap, Strider could feel the tip of other man's erection poke him lightly. He almost felt like letting out a comment about that, but stopped himself. There was no need to make Dad uncomfortable yet another time - and Bro knew just how flustered he would get by such a remark.

It came to a point where Strider couldn’t take both having his behind get even more abused, and the pressure building up inside his balls. His whole body was aching for release and he wasn’t going to delay that any longer.

Almost too fast, Strider moved on Egbert’s lap, sitting up again – or as much as his sore buttocks allowed him to – and started kissing the other man, pushing him back until they were lying on the bed. Before Dad could say or do anything against it, Bro’s hands were already on the buttons of his pants, undoing them in an almost desperate way.

Pulling both his own and Egbert’s pants and underwear down to their knees, Strider kept kissing him as his hips started grinding against the other man’s, until he finally moved his face away slightly to let out a whispery moan against Egbert’s lips.

Dad’s hands trailed down Bro’s back, briefly resting on his waist, before moving lower to press against his sensitive buttcheeks, which caused a whimper to leave Strider’s mouth, which was followed by a grin. When Egbert’s fingers dug on his flesh he gasped, the mix of pain and pleasure causing his whole body to shiver and making his vision go white for a moment or two.

Meanwhile, Egbert’s chest was rising and falling quickly as he panted and threw his head back when Strider started biting on his neck. Doing it almost fully clothed like that was a new one, and it was riveting, for no particular reason.

Strider’s lips quickly moved from Egbert’s neck to the side of his head, biting and pulling on his earlobe as he whispered random words and lines inside his ear, swinging between sweet and dirty, and he was more than happy when Dad just simply accepted all the things he was saying with nods, moans and gasps of air.

It didn’t take long for them to finally achieve their release, but it did take a while for them to recover from it, with Bro just lying there on top of Dad, breathing in and out deeply against the other man’s neck, his whole body still quivering in satisfaction, while Egbert had his eyes closed, hands still resting on Strider’s buttocks, as he tried to catch his breath and get his nerves to stop tingling.

With his eyes closed, Dad didn’t see it when Bro moved to kiss him again. This time in a lot less desperate fashion then before, one hand massaging his neck while the other pulled on his hair softly.

All the while, all Strider could think about was how much he didn’t want to leave that household. He couldn’t even bear the thought that in less than two days he would be on his way back to Texas. He so not wanted to do that.

Bro pulled back, breaking the kiss, and when Dad’s eyes opened, he stared deep inside them, a smile on his lips.

“Say, when they get older…” Strider started, looking at the direction where John’s bedroom was before turning his gaze back to the man under him. “I think they can live on their own while I stay here with you.”

“If we are still together until then…” Egbert said, mildly teasing, his arms moving to wrap around Strider’s waist.

“I wouldn’t worry about that.” Bro’s smile widened as he leaned forward again, placing another kiss on Dad’s lips, before burying his face against his neck.

Yes, that would take a really long time, but Bro could show some real patience when he needed to. While that didn’t happen, unfortunately he would have to content himself with those sporadic encounters.

But those were, undoubtedly, worth the wait.


End file.
